


Enjoy the Silence

by Ulysses_Quanta



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Because they need more cuteness, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: Sun and his girlfriend, Lillie, are practicing songs on the piano again. This time, Sun has a surprise for Lillie. This was a prompt from PlatonWriter on the Fanfiction Reddit Discord.





	Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Platon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platon/gifts).



The charizard swooped low, flying across the ocean towards the Aether Paradise. On her back sat a young boy with black hair, pale skin and blue eyes.

His name was Sun, and he was the current Alolan Champion.

Sun and his ride charizard zipped over the waves, flying as fast as the flame pokémon's wings would carry them, the sun blazing high above them. For once, Sun was grateful he didn't wear his cap, as it would've blown off in the wind that was currently whipping the parts of his white and blue striped top that weren't snug under his ride gear around his body.

The lurch of the pokémon he was riding told him he was quickly approaching the Paradise, and patted the charizard on the side, indicating he wanted to land. Charizard swooped up into the air before gently flapping her wings as she lowered herself toward the ground. Sun broke out into a smile as he saw the familiar blonde haired girl waiting for him.

Lillie.

Sun disembarked off of the ride charizard and pulled some poké beans out of his pocket to feed her, thanking her for bringing him to the Paradise before she took off again, flying away from the snow white island into the distant horizon.

Sun turned to Lillie, and the two quickly walked toward each other and kissed before wrapping themselves in a fierce embrace, holding each other close, cherishing their reunion after so long.

"I missed you," Sun whispered.

"I missed you too," Lillie whispered back.

The two remained in their hug for a while, until slowly, reluctantly, they seperated, looking awkwardly at the ground.

"So... H-how was Kanto?" Sun asked.

"It was different. We stayed in Saffron City for a while," Lillie explained.

"Oh. I haven't been to Saffron," Sun answered awkwardly. Neither one said anything else for a moment, until Sun suddenly remembered something, and pulled his bag off and reached into it, pulling out a book to hold out to Lillie.

"Is this it?" she asked. He nodded, and she looked at the front cover of it. "Enjoy the Silence..." she read out loud.

"I...uh... I've been practicing it on the piano but I've been stuck on the chorus. C-could you help me with it?" Sun asked sheepishly. Lillie smiled and nodded. Before either of them moved, one of Sun's poké balls burst open, and out popped a familiar looking owl, who hooted out a greeting to Lillie.

"Charles," Lillie greeted the decidueye. "It's nice to see you."

Charles hooted back at Lillie and winked at Sun before returning himself to his poké ball, causing Sun to groan in embarassment.

"That owl can be really annoying sometimes," Sun said. Lillie giggled and shrugged, before turning around and walking into the Paradise, with Sun close behind.

The Paradise hadn't changed much since Lillie had left to help her mother recover from the nihilego's neurotoxins 8 years ago. With their return, the Paradise had seen a surge in activity, with people eagerly preparing reports and charts to show to the returning president so Lusamine could see how the Paradise had faired under Gladion's leadership.

"Sun," the former acting president of the Aether Paradise greeted him bluntly. "You haven't got any challengers?" he asked.

"N-no," Sun replied. "N-not for a while."

"Hmph. We'll have to change that. Mother's taking over control of the Paradise soon, so I'm sure the League will see more challenges soon," he stated.

"L-looking forward to it," Sun said simply. Gladion shrugged as Sun and Lillie walked past him towards the mansion, hand in hand, before walking towards the elevator to head for the conservation floor.

Emerging back out into the bright Alolan sun, Lillie turned to look at her boyfriend. "Are you okay?" she asked. Sun turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile to show her he was fine. Lillie wasn't convinced, but the two continued walking and entered the mansion.

"So what's this song based off of?" Lillie asked as they started walking up towards the second floor.

"I-I'm not sure, I t-think it's based off of the old stories about T-Ten Carat H-Hill," Sun explained. "I-It was apparently a well known c-camping area."

"Camping? That sounds fun," Lillie admitted. The two returned to an awkward silence as they walked up towards Lillie's bedroom, where her piano was located.

A relic from her mother's more controlling days, the room was painted pure white, with few decorations or pictures on the wall. On a desk next to a bed sat a framed picture, of what, Sun could not see. A piano sat near a set of large windows, the sunlight streaming over the top of the piano. In a corner of the room, curled up on a giant cat bed, was the familiar form of the solgaleo called Nebby, who let out a yawn and sat up upon hearing Sun and Lillie walk into the room.

"H-Hey, Nebby," Sun greeted the solgaleo, who blinked at Sun before running over and nuzzling him gently. "Long time n-no see?" he asked as Nebby continued nuzzling him, earning a giggle from Lillie, before she rubbed him on his head, causing Nebby to back up from Sun and nuzzle Lillie.

"He's settled in well. Thank you for looking after him," Lillie told him, earning a smile from Sun before the two walked over to the piano, Nebby sitting beside the piano looking at the two in confusion.

"So, where are you stuck?" Lillie asked Sun as she held out the book to him. Sun took the book off of her and quickly flicked through, finding the part he was stuck on.

"H-Here. Final chorus. I-I can't get these notes right," he explained, pointing to the music sheet. Lillie took a look at them, gesturing to him to sit down at the piano before gently leaning over, looking over Sun's shoulder at the notes and covering her hands with his, ready to guide him through it.

"It's not too complicated, don't worry," she giggled. "Here, I'll help you." She looked at the notes again, tapping the keys herself to quickly familiarize herself with the song, before lightly applying pressure to Sun's fingers, guiding him non-verbally to which keys he needed to press, the same as the many times in Kanto when Sun came to visit and they would use the small electronic piano she had bought especially for piano practice.

Sure enough, after a few minutes, Sun was playing away at the piano, his struggles with the notes no longer a factor. Lillie stood back and watched him play for a while, before he stopped, and stood up and gestured for her to play the song.

Lillie sat down at the piano, Sun's arms wrapped around her in an embrace as she played. She was more talented at the piano than he was, and took to the piece like a ducklett to water. She was so engrossed in playing that she didn't notice that Sun had started humming something.

"Sun, what are you humming?" she asked curiously. Sun pointed to the tiny words written on top of the music sheet, scrawled on with a blue pen. She silently read the words to herself, her smiling growing wider as she realised what the words said, before she realised Sun was no longer holding her.

She turned around.

And shock flooded through her.

Sun was kneeling. On one knee, with a small box open in front of her. Within the box was a small silver ring adorned with a diamond.

_How much must that have cost?_ Lillie thought. Then she realised what it was, and her hands flew over her mouth.

"Lillie," Sun asked. "Will you marry me?"

Lillie looked at him for a good, long minute. Then she nodded. "Yes. Yes! I will marry you!" she almost screamed. Sun gently plucked the ring from the box and held her hand as he slid it on her ring finger, before the two wrapped each other in an embrace, Lillie nearly tripping over the piano stool in her attempt to hug him.

"You know what this means, right?" she quickly babbled as she broke out of the embrace, panic suddenly spiking in her voice. "W-We have figure out a date and a location and-"

Lillie's babbling was cut off by Sun kissing her gently. "W-We do. But for now, we should just enjoy this, right?" he suggested. Lillie nodded, and the couple embraced once more.

They did have to figure out the date and the venue.

But for now, all they needed was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from PlatonWriter on the Fanfiction Reddit Discord. They are called ThatGuyPlaton on FFN and Platon on AO3, so be sure to look at their work on here! I hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> Prompt: Character A asks Character B to help teach them a song on an instrument the two play. Character B slowly realizes that Character A already knew the song, and it is, in fact, a date offer/marriage proposal.


End file.
